totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki
Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki (z ang. Total Drama Chernobyl) - ''jest to trzecia fikcja on-line. Grupa młodych ludzi w celu zgarnięcia dużej sumy pieniędzy daje wysłać się na kilkutygodniowy obóz rozbity w Czarnobylu. Będą musieli walczyć nie tylko ze sobą, lecz przede wszystkim z nieprzyjemnym otoczeniem i niebezpiecznym promieniowaniem radioaktywnym. Kto wygra, a kto przegra? Premiera - jesień/zima 2013. Bohaterowie Ekipa *Aikkoxd - jako Vince - Urokliwy poeta marzący o miłostkach, mówiący zawiłym językiem, nieprzyznający się do tego, że lubi dręczyć. Prowadzący program.'' Uczestnicy *''Spectara123 jako Maddie - Wyluzowana buntowniczka, o dość twardym charakterze. Ryzykantka z dobrymi intencjami.'' *''ForeverNTM jako Rolanda - Najseksowniejsza dziewczyna ze wsi!'' *''Claudy. jako Natasza - Ambitna Rosjanka paląca cegłę przy facetach. Świadoma swej urody, bardzo dba o swój wygląd.'' *''Venstey jako Ebony - Twarda laska,która kocha kosmetyki i modę'' *''Kalejdoskop jako Henry - Homoseksualista. Dobry i pomocny, muchy nie skrzywdzi. Bardzo lubi dziewczyny,ale chciałby się z nimi kumplować, a nie związać. Zakochany w Kleinie szuka nowego obiektu westchnień,o ile go znajdzie. Zna się na kobietach.'' *''Qvan jako Boris - Bezuczuciowy żołnierz, który dąży do celu po trupach.'' *''Yanke$ jako Lukaninho Junior II - Syn znanego piłkarza, który chce nawiąząc do jego kariery, jednak zawsze coś psuje. Ambitny i zagorzały do walki, zarozumiały. Jego marzeniem jest zagranie w lidze Hiszpańskiej, jednak mimo 18 lat nadal gra w Kanadzie.'' *''Vamelia jako Hildegarde - Impulsywna, ogromna, agentka yeti.'' *''Darkander jako Fiona - niska dziewczyna, która czasem nie ogarnia co się wokół niej dzieje. Jest uznawana za dziwaczkę, gdyż zdarza jej się zachowywać tak, jakby była opętana.'' *''Milek 99 jako Stanisław - biseksualny młodzieniec o konsekwentnych rodzicach i zielonych włosach.'' *''Pan424 jako Effy - Uparta i niecierpliwa nastolatka,nie stroniąca od papierosów, alkoholu i narkotyków.'' *''Rafix2804 jako Kimberly - Głupia blondynka, uwielbiająca róż i rządzenie innymi osobami. Jest rozpieszczona, wredna i leniwa.'' *''Quai jako Luna - Dziewczyna z charakterem. Mądra, silna. Dość zawzięta w tym co mówi i robi. Wychowanka najczarniejszych ulic Nowego Yorku. Nie da się oszukać. Przy tym strateg marny ale nadrabia wszystko wdziękiem i tym że nikt jej nie złamie.'' *''LadyDreamy jako Luciana - Słodka nimfomanka futbolu oraz piłkarza Lukaninho (Luka, Luczka, Luczador) i wszystkiego, co z nim związane. <3'' *''Volvesi jako Victoria - bezwzględna i pyskata dziewczyna, która kocha łamać zasady. Zawsze walczy o swoje zdanie i nie pozwala na to, by ktoś jej rozkazywał.'' Drużyny Vodka Squad 149px *Henry - Kapitan *Fiona *Maddie *Kimberly *Lukaninho Junior II *Luciana *Luna Beth Entuzjastycznie Terroryzuje Hiv (B.E.T.H.) 149px *Hildegarde - Kapitan *Rolanda *Stanisław *Victoria Chlebkowe Jamniki 160px *Effy - Kapitan *Natasza *Ebony *Boris Odcinki Tabele Tabelka odcinkowa Oznaczenia do tabelki *'Status: ' : - Finalista ( Zajął pierwsze miejsce ) : - Finalista ( Zajął drugie miejsce ) : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji w etapie drużynowym : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji w etapie bez drużyn : - Osoba jest w grze i nie bierze udziału w eliminacjach. : - Osoba bierze udział w eliminacjach. : - Zagrożenie : - Eliminacja - przegłosowana w zadaniu : - Eliminacja - zajęcie ostatniego miejsca w wyzwaniu : - Eliminacja - Osoba zostaje odesłana z gry z powodu kary , nieobecności itp. *'Drużyny : ' : - Drużyna Vodka Squad : - Drużyna B.E.T.H. : - Drużyna Chlebkowych Jamników *'Imię :' : - Dziewczyna : - Chłopak Galeria Mapka CTP.png|Mapka Czarnobyla Mapka_z_Figurkami.PNG|Mapka z położeniem figurek na mapie Zasady OGÓLNE *Prowadzący jest jeden i musi być nim Vince. Jest on jak Bóg - nie ma możliwości nie respektowania jego rozkazów. *Vince jako prowadzący podejmuje główne decyzje związane z eliminacją, zbiera głosy, prowadzi zadania, nadaje kary, przeprowadza ceremonię eliminacjii i sprawuje pieczę nad całością fikcjii. POSTY *SZANUJ JĘZYK! Pisz poprawnie. *Owszem, można przeklinać, ale nie co drugie słowo - wyjątek stanowią postacie które bez przeklinania nie da się prowadzić. *Staraj się nie używać emotikonek w postach fabularnych. *Mogą być treści erotyczne z umiarem. *Nie bądź rasistą! *Nie edytujemy kwestii innych - jeśli ktoś tak zrobi jest karany dyskwalifikacją. Można poprawić błędy ortograficzne, ale nie edytujemy względem fabuły. *Imię postaci pogrubiamy, a czynność, którą wykonuje oznaczamy kursywą. Pokój zwierzeń oznaczamy pisząc po imieniu (pokój zwierzeń) lub (PZ), najlepiej porgrubione. *Podczas pisania zadania obowiązuje kolejka przygotowywana na czacie. Każdy kto napisał swoją kwestię w zadaniu na czacie musi napisać "już" lub coś temu podobne. Jeśli tak nie będzie - dostaje ostrzeżenie. Poza zadaniem (kwestie przed zadaniowe) jeśli chce pisać wiele osób ustala się kolejkę, jednak bez żadnych kar. *Informacje dotyczące zadań oraz konwersacji będą umieszczane zawsze na początku każdego odcinka. FABUŁA *Nie można uśmiercić postaci. Może to zrobić Vince po dwóch ostrzeżeniach. *Uczestniczki mogą zajść w ciążę jeśli będą miały z kim. xD *Nie możesz być żadnym Supermanem (oprócz Vince'a ). *Szantażowanie ekipy jest dozwolone, aczkolwiek w fabule mogą wyniknąć z tego konsenkwencje. *Nie bądź w 2 miejscach w jednej chwili. *Głosy oddajemy na PW na czacie/GG do Vince'a . *Nie wolno zmienić głosu którego się odda czy w czasie ceremoni, czy przed ceremonią. *Będzie podany czas na zbieranie głosów, zazwyczaj do jakiejś określonej godziny. Jeśli ktoś nie odda głosu będą brane pod uwagę tylko zebrane głosy. *Każda postać nie może kontaktować się z światem zewnętrznym. Wyjątek stanowi prowadzący. *Każdy użytkownik może odejść w dowolnej chwili uprzedzając o tym Vince'owi na PW/GG. *Vince nie będzie odpowiadał na żadne podpowiedzi w sprawie zadania, pomagał lub inne tego typu sprawy. On prowadzi grę i zawodnicy sami muszą sobie radzić lub w swoich sojuszach. KARY I INNE *Wszelkie propozycje/uwagi/zastrzeżenia należy kierować do Vince'a. *Dopuszczalne jest maksymalnie jedno niepojawienie się postaci w odcinku lub dwukrotne niestawienie się na wyzwanie. Po przekroczeniu limitu postać jest dyskwalifikowana. Jeśli nieobecność będzie zapowiedziana, użytkownik dostaje trzecią możliwość niepojawienia się (tzn. za trzecim razem odpada). Można też być zdyskwalifikowanym za brak kontaktu lub aktywności na wiki. *Nieobecności na zadaniu nie otrzymają osoby, które stawiły się na czat podczas wyzwania. Nieobecność w odcinku pojawia się, gdy postać nie powie lub nie zrobi absolutnie nic. *Władcą show jest Vince - on ma prawo dać karę za cokolwiek, nawet za co co nie jest napisane w regulaminie. Do dyspozycji jego są trzy ostrzeżenia i dyskwalifikacja/uśmiercenie: *1 ostrzeżenie - kara: spanie w ??? z ???. *2 ostrzeżenie - kara: automatyczne dwa głosy więcej na ceremoni w przypadku przegrania zadania przez drużynę lub po rozwiązaniu drużyn , w przypadku wygrania osoba spędzi noc w ??? z ???. *3 ostrzeżenie = wywalenie postaci z gry. Zapisy *Każdy uczestnik może być tylko jedną postacią. *Zgłoszenie można dać do pierwszego września. *Zgłoszenia umieszczamy w komentarzach w fikcji. *Należy podać imię postaci wraz z odnośnikiem do jej karty oraz krótki opis (1-3 zdania). *Można maksymalnie dwa razy wymienić postać na inną w czasie zbierania zawodników. Po terminie nie można jej już zmienić. Informacje Postanowienie premiery Wypada ustalić mniej więcej kiedy ma się odbyć premiera. Mimo że we wrześniu będę miał wyjazd to nie będzie problemu z prowadzeniem zadań w razie czego. Lecz to dopiero potem, najważniejsza kwestia to na kiedy chcielibyście premiere sezonu. Fikcja rozpocznie się''' na początku września.''' Upływający termin u pierwsza data! Ok taka mała informacja i pierwsza zapowiedż. Jako że fikcja ma ruszyć we wrześniu więc chcę ogłosić już datę pierwszego odcinka. Troszke wyjdzie wcześniej ale spokojnie. Nie ma pośpiechu :D. Tak więc 2 września rozpoczniemy emisję. Myślę że to będzie najodpowiedniejsza data xD. Przypominam również, że to ostatnie dni na ewentualne zmiany swoich postaci, decyzji czy się bierze udział itp. sprawy związane z tym. Po pierwszym września nie ma już odwoływania. Tak więc to tyle z wstępnych informacji :D życzę miłego ostatniego tygodnia wakacji! :D Lista kar i nieobecności Kary Nieobecności Ciekawostki *Na pomysł miejsca akcji wpadła przewspaniała Volvi. <3 *Ostatecznie wybór kto ma być prowadzącym ma się roztrzygnąć do pierwszego sierpnia. *Po głosowaniu i wydawaniu opinii ostatecznie Aikko poprowadzi program. *Jako ,że program był pod opieką stacji WLDTV nowy producent postanowil by fikcja wciąż była pod opieką tej stacji. Kategoria:Fikcje on-line